


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by Mars_bar00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_bar00/pseuds/Mars_bar00
Summary: Suna Rintarou gave you everything. Yet all you did was take.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

“Hello?” 

The last thing Suna Rintarou wanted after a long day of classes and practices was to be awoken from his sleep by a call on his phone. The only reason why he picked it up was that because it was you. 

The loud music filled his ears when he answered, people’s loud chatter and cheers taking up the sound around him and your voice later accompanying it.

“Suna!” You giggle out, “I’m surprised you picked up! You didn’t pick up and I’ve called three times!  _ Three _ !” You scream into the phone on your side.

“Y/n...are you at a party right now? You have classes. And are you drunk?” Usually, Suna would go back to sleep, but now after hearing you almost burst his eardrums along with the loud music, he was wide awake, and deep down, also worried for you.

“Yes, yes, and yes. Also a  _ little  _ high.” You give out laughs through the sentence. “Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.” Suna tells you through the speaker while getting out of bed to come to pick you up.

“No! I’m having so much fine-hey!” You get distracted by greeting a friend you see nearby, “I mean, you should come! You’ll have fun. You also need to loosen up after all the work you’re doing!” You plead with him. 

This was a daily occurrence, really. You go to a party. Get drunk or high, call your boyfriend to talk and he comes to pick you up and take you home. And so it repeats.

His friends told him to stop the relationship while it was still fresh. Suna knew you weren’t right for his heart too. The times where you were home and sober, all you two did was argue and fight, over the smallest things too, then you would go out to party it out while using someone else as a distraction, only for him to come and take you back home.

Suna isn’t stupid. Nor did you think he was. He knows what you do behind his back, yet he stays.

Your relationship never used to be this bad. On the contrary, you had your phase of taking naps together, staying in bed in each other’s arms and you lounging in his clothes. He doesn’t know what he did wrong for it to end with you constantly out the house and him laying in an empty bed alone. Yet, he stays and deals with his heart slowly breaking because he just loves you too much to leave. 

...

He knew it was a bad idea to go. He knew. But it was you who insisted, the person who has his heart. So he went.

Now that he’s here, he has never wanted to leave a place so badly. 

He pushes his body through the crowds of people, asking around for you to see if anyone has seen where you went. When he found no answer, he came to the conclusion to look for you himself.

After a while of searching and seeing no whereabouts of you, he decided to give in to his exhaustion and leave the party, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach to stay and find you.

All he remembers from that night, is the feeling of a few people’s stares at his back, watching him leave with pitied looks.

He should’ve stayed and looked for you.

…

When Suna woke up the next morning, it was this time the sound of his alarm, but what caught his eye was the multiple texts to his phone by many people, specifically his friends.

In the confusion of his sleep, he rubs his eyes and moves his hair out his face to see what the commotion was about, and the same feeling in his stomach came back.

He unlocks his phone and opens the group chat with his friends to see what they were talking about first while scrolling up catching a glimpse of texts of “ _ Sorry dude” _ or “ _ You’re better off without them”. _

One of the many pictures taken and sent to him just so happens to be you against a wall, with some else over you. Their face in your neck, hand up your shirt and your hand in their hair.

Suna knew what this was, but yet he tried to justify what it could have been.  _ Maybe this is a mistake and someone else, maybe this isn’t what you want _ he kept thinking. 

Until he slides to the next picture, it being one of you kissing the person, with your hands in their hair and theirs on your waist.

Suddenly, it was as if everything fell into place for Suna. This was the push he needed and he will be damned if he let it go and ignored it.

He heard noises in the kitchen. Getting out of bed and walking out his bedroom, he finds you over the stove making breakfast.

You look up to see Suna across from you, arms crossed and you begin talking. “Hey, Rin! I didn’t think you were awake. I kinda already made myself some food, you can help yourself though-” “What are you doing here?” He cuts you off, coldly brushing you off.

“Wha-what do you mean?” You awkwardly stutter out, “I live here, don’t I? I can’t stay here now?” You question him.

“No, what are you still doing  _ here _ ? As in this relationship.” He asks you. “I’m not sure I quite get it...Suna where is this coming from?” The anxiety starts to build up inside you.

“You know what I mean Y/n. I came to find you last night and you were nowhere to be seen. Then I wake up to calls and texts from my friends to you sucking faces with someone else. So tell me one more time. What are you doing here?” 

For the longest time, you have known Suna, he has never used this tone on you, and quite frankly, it hurt and scared you, but it’s not like this is new to you though.

“Come on, Rin. I was just a little drunk and pretty high. It was  _ one  _ mistake-” Suna cuts you off one more time. “No, it’s not Y/n. It doesn’t matter if you’re drunk, or high, or whatever. This is a  _ constant  _ thing with you. You cheated on me and you of all people know this was not just ‘one mistake’” He steps closer towards you, his hands still securely crossed around his chest, giving you an icy stare.

“L/n. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t have you coming home in your free will, I can’t keep having this argument with you that always ends badly. I can’t keep answering your 3 AM calls from you high. I just can’t keep giving you my heart when all you do is take. Do you understand? I’m  _ done _ .” Suna finishes off by staring right at you, hoping you took in everything he had to say. 

You give out a nervous laugh, the use of your last name from his tongue stinging you a little. You walk towards him, holding your hands out for his, “You don’t mean that...I’ll change. I promise I’ll leave it behind for you-” “No.”

He pushes your hands away from him and grabs your shoulders gently, making eye contact with you to make it easier for you to understand his next words. 

“You said this last time and the time before that. Do you ever get sick of lying, Y/n? I’m done. As in,  _ we’re  _ done. This relationship is over.” Suna takes his hands off of your shoulders and moves back.

He stares right back at you, where you stand frozen. “I want you out. Clearly, we aren’t right for each other and I can’t keep doing this to myself, and you can’t keep living this life either. The bags are in the closet, pack whatever you need, you can come by next week for the rest of your stuff.” 

This conversation always went the same way. You both knew that along with knowing this isn’t healthy. Yet here you were.

“Come on, Rin. You know you don’t mean that. How many times have I said before...I won’t make the same mistake again.” You put your hands on his chest and latch onto his neck, continuing to speak. “We’ve been together for  _ so  _ long, Rin. We can’t throw all those years away when this is something I can fix about myself…we can fix us.” 

Suna knew he shouldn’t listen to you. You and your lies. How your manipulation grew to something he can pick up on but falls for every time, he doesn’t understand. 

You latch off of him, making your way to your room, grabbing your go-bag which you always have on you and make your way towards the door. “But, I guess if you want me gone that bad, I’ll leave you be.”

“But let’s be real with ourselves Suna...Even if I do leave, you’ll be back. You always are. You and I both know you can’t live without me.”

With one more step, you open the door and take your leave, leaving Suna all alone in the empty apartment. 

However, it isn’t you leaving that puts him in unease, it’s what you said right before you stepped out the door that made him angry because what you said is completely true. 

He knows he’ll be back three days later, apology in hand and having the same unhealthy cycle return. 

He was so close. He felt it. He knew if he kept himself strong, he’d make it out. 

Suna thinks it’s fine though. He guesses love is just meant to be painful, even if he’s breaking himself for you. Suna Rintarou figures the pain is worth it then. All to stay by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again loves! I decided to make another one of those Suna high fics, but with a twist because I genuinely don't think Suna is a stoner, and for many reasons but I had this idea for the reader to be held accountable as a little twist!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
